Character Idea/Yugoslavia/HSFan2
Yugoslavia '''is a character in an imaginary Update 6.2. He came to that update along with Xana. He is the 75th character in the game. Appearance Yugoslavia has a white skin, and a messy long blonde hair. He also wears safety glasses, which can be removed. He looks happy, and his mouth is animated. His eyes are open. He has a normal nose and he doesn't have a beard. When the power button is pressed, he gets larger. He doesn't get as large as Nepal, but he does grow a little bit. If his eyeglasses weren't already removed, he removes them now. His skin becomes orange, and now he seems angry. His hair is now almost the same as Super Saiyan's hair, but it is white. Playing Style Yugoslavia plays offensively, meaning that he won't wait for you to get to the ball first, because he will race to the ball. In every game mode, he wears the Superman body meaning that he is faster and jumps more higher than other characters. '''He is an 5 star opponent in Arcade. Power Button Effect When Yugoslavia presses power, he gets larger and becomes orange and angry. If you stand close to him, you will get stunned, but if you are near him, but not very close he will send you flying and he will invert your controls. If you are touching him, then you will be sent flying, AND be stunned! He also holds a bottle, and every 5 seconds he shoots the toxic liquid from the bottle towards the opponent. This liquid acts as a poison, meaning that if you touch it (it isn't easy to dodge), your screen gets distorted and colors get changed, but you can still move normally. Luckily, this effect lasts only for 1''' second. Since every bottle becomes empty sooner or later, after 3 liquid shoots, he won't shoot liquid at you anymore (because the bottle is empty now). Instead, he will throw the bottle at you, and if you touch it, you disappear for 3 seconds. The bottle won't disappear like you will, meaning that Yugoslavia may pick it up. When he picks the bottle up, he refills it. If he doesn't pick it up in 15 seconds, he can't shoot from it anymore. Power Shoots Lithium Shoot (Air shoot) It doesn't matter where you use this powershoot, meaning that you don't have to worry about it going off the stadium. A large Lithium's isotope will fall from the sky, and it will hit the ground. If the player is below the atom, he will get crushed, and he won't be able to counter it. After that, nucleons - the little thingies that are inside atom's center, known as protons and neutrons will start firing towards the player, at very high speeds (like Asura's fist). The first 7 nucleons won't be very precise, but at least 2 of them will hit the player. Each one of these nucleons deals 5 damage in Fight Mode, in normal modes it hurts the opponent and it's guaranteed to remove the opponent's costume. After that, all 3 electrons will start firing towards the player, but one after another. Pause between them is 0,5 seconds long. The third electron will turn the player into liquid for about 3 seconds. The third ball bounce off the player as well, but it won't bounce like crazy. This powershoot lasts for '''4 seconds, and when the cutscene plays 3'''. Lithium Shot 2 This powershoot occurs only after a Cutscene appears. Instead of 0.5 seconds, the fire rate of the electrons will be 0.3 seconds, so you need precise timing! And that's not everything : the ball is also heavier and the chances of the ball bouncing into your own goal are smaller. The damage is still the same. Botulinium Shoot (Ground Shoot) It does matter where you use this shot. The best place is your half. Yugoslavia will say "UMRI" and he will jump on the ground. This jumping has the same effect as an Earthquake and can make the player fall for 2 seconds. This jumping also summons a large bacteria. The ground beneath the powershot user opens, and the bacteria comes out of the ground. It is possible to fall into the open ground, but only noobs can do that. After coming out of the ground, Bacteria clones itself 3 times, meaning now we have 6 bacteria. The bacteria will start rotating around Yugoslavia and the screen starts shaking. After that, each one of them chases towards the player, all 6 bacteria damage the opponent, so it's impossible that he doesn't lose his costume. Each one of these bacteria deals 4 damage in Fight Mode. The 4th,5th and 6th bacteria have a ball hidden in the middle of them, but the 4th bacteria is like a troll bacteria : the ball will dissapear just an inch away from the goal line so don't counter it. If you counter it, you can't block the other two balls. The same applies for the 2nd ball/5th bacteria. Do not counter it. If the player doesn't defend/counter the 3rd ball, he disappears for 4 seconds and the ball bounces upwards. It won't bounce like crazy. This powershoot lasts for '''5 seconds. Botulinium Shot 2 This powershoot occurs only after a Cutscene appears. This powershoot is one of the hardest to defend, as it requires extremely precise timing, and here is why : Instead of the 4th bacteria, the 1st one contains the ball, and the screen keeps shaking even after the summoning. Also, if you fail to defend the 6th ball, the ball won't bounce, instead it will keep going straight, but at an 80% slower speed! This means that you can only counter or powerblock this shoot. It lasts for 5''' seconds. Polonium shot (Counter-Attack) Yugoslavia will take out a bottle from his suit,(this is NOT the same bottle from his PBE) and he will spray some colorful toxic gas(Polonium) towards the player for 3 seconds. The gas pushes the player back, and makes him smaller over time. This gas is blurry, colorful (it may camouflage with the stadium) and you can't see through it, so it's hard to counter it as you need precise timing! Also, do not press kick when it's too early! If you spam kick, you will start moving in the same direction as the gas. So kick only when you're sure you need to. The ball is at the very end of the gas, so you can look at the bottle as it helps you time more precisely. The ball may bounce off the player if it hits him, but it all depends on the head structure, position where it hit him, and the height the player was on at the time of impact. This powershoot lasts for '''3 seconds. Costume Yugoslavia's costume is called "Radiation Costume". This is a buffed version of the Antennae Costume. It is a blue wig on the player's head. There's a radiation mark on the center of it. Every 5 seconds it shoots a low-flying liquid out of it that falls on the costume owner. When it falls on him, it will make him blue and larger for 2 seconds! This effect also boosts all of your stars for +3! This means that for 2 seconds you will move faster, jump higher, kick stronger and your power bar will fill more quickly. This costume is a SS Rank costume, and it costs 4.200.000 points. He wears it in every mode but Death Mode, League and Head Cup because in these modes costumes are randomized. Costume Stats : *Speed : +4 *Kick : +2 *Jump : +6 *Power : +5 *Dash : +5 Trivia *Yugoslavia was once a country, but thanks to Slobodan Miošević it's not a country anymore. *Chemistry used to be a very hard class in Yugoslavia, and lots of chemists lived there. This is why All 3 powershoots have to do something with Chemistry. *His appearance is the same as the average Yugoslav's in real life. *Polonium is a very toxic element, that's why it makes the player melt down. *Botulinium Toxin Type H is the most toxic substance ever. Only 1g can kill about 1 million people. It's chemical formula is : C6760H10447N1743O2010S32 Category:HSFan2 Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas